googridfandomcom-20200214-history
Body parts
Choose body parts to give your species its physical attributes and abilities. Each part costs build points to use, and each species of a given size has the same number of build points to work with. Body parts in GooGrid have no effect on graphics. If you want your critter to look armored or look like it has a lot of teeth, that's an art decision that doesn't have to correspond in any way to its actual body parts. Alternatively, beginners can use the critter wizard to configure body parts and strategies with a few simple choices. Note that the details here are largely from the original 2002 desktop GooGrid so they'll probably change. And no, they're not going to be dumbed down and simpler in any way, quite the opposite. :) Digestion Each of these body parts allows digesting one type of food. Because these are fairly expensive body parts, most species will specialize in only one. Green Goo Digestion Allows digestion of green Goo Pods, but not their seeds. Green Seed Digestion Allows digestion of green Goo Seeds. Blue Goo Digestion Allows digestion of blue Goo Pods, but not their seeds. Blue Seed Digestion Allows digestion of blue Goo Seeds. Meat Digestion Allows digestion of soft body parts of other organisms. Movement, speed and efficiency Movement Speed Increases maximum movement speed. Quickness Increases acceleration / deceleration and turning speed. Omnidirectional movement Reduces the speed penalty for non-forward movement. Movement Energy-Efficiency Adding to this makes your critter able to take more steps with the same amount of energy. The size of those steps is determined by Movement Speed, so Movement Speed and Movement Energy-Efficiency together determine how far your critter can go without eating. Note that Jogging and Running have low enough energy efficiency to give them lower ranges than walking. Resting Energy-Efficiency This determines how long your critter can survive while sitting still. Movement Speed or Efficiency At birth, each of these randomly either becomes a 'Movement Speed' or a 'Movement Energy-Efficiency.’ Attack and defense Body Armor Level: 0 to 5 The more armor you have, the bigger an opponent's teeth have to be to puncture it. Armor also causes critters to move slower and makes you more likely to be sent flying if another critter lands on you, instead of being squished. Small Canine * Against armor level 0: full damage * Against armor level 1: one-third damage * All other armor levels: no damage * Note: all teeth do the same damage to armor 0 Large Canine * Against armor levels 0-2: full damage * Against armor level 3: half damage * All other armor levels: no damage * Note: all teeth do the same damage to armor 0 Sabre Tooth * Against armor levels 0-4: full damage * Against armor level 5: half damage * Note: all teeth do the same damage to armor 0 Poison Tooth Just like a small canine, except whenever you successfully bite an opponent, each poison tooth injects one unit of each type of poison that you have a gland for. Tissue Regenerator Rebuilds tissue damaged in attacks by other critters. This does not include any of the damage done by poison. Hooves Hooves help when things are crowded. Without hooves, you can only push critters the same size or smaller, and you can only send critters flying that are 4 size classes smaller. With hooves, your size class is effectively doubled for the purpose of pushing and sending critters flying. (This is likely to change as part of an expansion of a terrain, weather and events system). Senses Smell Cheap but highly inaccurate sense for detecting food. Taste Allows tasting for poison before eating meat. Hearing Cheap but inaccurate sense for detecting other critters moving nearby. Vision Accurate and expensive all-purpose sense. Memory Used by certain strategies to learn about other species. Inherited memory Automatically copies all memories to offspring. Other Brain Cell The more brain cells you add, the faster your critter makes decisions. Poison Resistant Brain Cell Just like a normal brain cell except that it is not affected by poison. Poison Resistant Energy Storage Makes your critter completely resistant to the poison created by Energy Storage Poison Glands. Brain Poison Gland This gland creates a poison that destroys the prey's Brain Cells. To make use of poison in attacks on other critters, you must have at least one poison tooth, and if the prey has armor, at least one other tooth large enough to puncture the prey's armor. If you have no poison teeth, glands can still be used to make your dead bodies poisonous. Energy Storage Poison Gland This gland creates a poison that destroys the prey's energy storage. To make use of poison in attacks on other critters, you must have at least one poison tooth, and if the prey has armor, at least one other tooth large enough to puncture the prey's armor. If you have no poison teeth, glands can still be used to make your dead bodies poisonous. Toxin Filter Each toxin filter can remove one dose of poison per tick. A dose is the amount injected by a single poison tooth.